


糖衣炮弹

by hippopman



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopman/pseuds/hippopman
Summary: 明知是一个随时会爆炸的炮弹，可就仅仅因为它裹上了一层骗人的糖衣，便爱不释手，甘愿承受吞下它所带了的一切伤害。因为疯了吧，因为已经着迷了。试一试吧，我觉得…你一定会和我一样，对这颗糖衣炮弹，爱不释手。





	糖衣炮弹

**Author's Note:**

> *又名：霸道总裁相亲记

**01.**

* * *

你是个极度崇尚自由的人，不喜欢伴侣过多的约束又或是婚姻的束缚。身边的老同学们都早已成婚有了孩子，但你却还是孤家寡人一个。父母亲戚极其关心你的感情生活，然而你倒是毫不担心，反倒还乐在其中。

但不论如何，你还是懂得父母对你的苦口婆心。在随意应付过第不知道多少个相亲之后，你的母亲大人难掩兴奋地跑到你房间，告诉你这次相亲的对象是曹氏集团的总裁，来头还不小，要你精心打扮一番才对得起人家的身份。

这年头连总裁这种身份的人都要相亲…你心里默默哀叹，不仅是在叹相亲对象的命苦，也是在叹你的命苦。

相亲的地点是对方约的，当你看到餐厅的名字时确实是有被吓到的，毕竟对于你这种收入小康的人来说，这种地方是可望而不可及的。

你提前五分钟走进了餐厅的大门，乘上电梯对着会反光的镜面照照自己的装扮是否合体，按下按钮电梯正要关门的那一霎那，像是有人拦住了。

感应到的电梯门缓缓被打开，还在照镜子抬起头来看了看，那人穿着一套正式的西装，领带不偏不倚地打在中间，按下和你同楼层按钮的手上还带着一块看起来就很昂贵的名牌手表。

那人气场有些强，不苟言笑，一看就是那种电视剧那种尖酸刻薄，很会刁难下属的人，你这样想着，默默退到角落里。

“是…你？”突然一个声音响起，你抬起了头，眼前那个男人刚才没有任何表情的脸上闪过一丝惊喜的。他的声音并不如你想象中的那样低沉，反而是那种尖尖但又清爽的少年嗓。

你不解地望着他，试图揣摩他话里的意思。

“哦抱歉，你应该不认识我，我是你今天的相亲对象。”又是一个反差，他笑起来时眼睛会眯起来，上扬的语调听起来也并不是那么难以相处的样子。

“我提前看过了你的照片…哦电梯到了，出去再说吧？”他极为绅士地先请你出电梯，然后快步走到你身边，轻车熟路地和服务员交代好了一切就领着你走向了包厢。

一路无言，跟在他身后的你有些迷茫和不知所措，只觉得他是个有条不紊的人，对于一切事情都能掌握在手，确实是总裁风范。

他替你拉开了椅子，紧接着又倒上了一杯柠檬水，好像一切都是理所当然的程序，搞得本身大大咧咧的你浑身都不太舒服。

你答应了母上今天的相亲一定要装出一副端庄大方的模样，为了达到这个目的，换上了刚买的一套完全以你风格相反的裙子，穿上了温柔的小高跟鞋，还特意换了什么大小姐的妆发，活了这么一把年纪，也是头一次这么隆重。

男人动作把你从回想中拉了回来，他脱了西装外套放在了一边，又把领带松了松，活脱脱的禁欲风。

“刚刚在电梯里忘了自我介绍了，你好，我是曹承衍。”太温柔了，让你感觉如沐春风，丝毫没有那种大总裁的架子。

借着包厢里为了情调而故意调成柔柔的灯光，你终于看清了曹承衍的脸，嗯！完全是你取向狙击。

你礼貌性地微笑点头进行着你的自我介绍，然后紧接下来气氛就突然尴尬了…往往这个时候你就想掏出手机刷一刷，但碍于曹承衍，还是止住了自己的动作。

整顿饭下来，你吃得异常不便，应该是餐厅性质的原因，所有菜式的分量都特别少，明明是可以两口吞的鹅肝，却不得不为了维护自己的淑女形象得而吃了十分钟。

再者就是气氛极为凝重，他只是偶尔会开口问问你基本的情况，然后就低头吃自己盘里的东西。你都在怀疑他刚刚的温柔只是出于素养的要求吧。

用餐结束后，你只是勉勉强强的吃饱了而已，曹承衍看你也吃的差不多了，便开口说要送你回家，乘上了下去的电梯。

狭小空间里还站着好几个人，身板比较小的你再加上偏短的连衣裙让你进电梯的动作极其不便，正当你想着怎么走才不会和其他人有肢体接触时，一件有些重量的西装外套围在了的腰间，你低头看下去，那结实小臂的主人是曹承衍。

他像一堵墙虚搂着你不与其他人有接触，终于在电梯的角落里寻到了两人能站稳的地方。你们的动作亲昵，不知道的人以为曹承衍在壁咚你一样地把你锢在怀里。

空气太为稀薄了，你面前就是曹承衍的胸膛，距离近到只要抬起头来就能看到突出的喉结，他的体温偏高，让你能嗅到淡淡地男士香水的味道。

而此刻的曹承衍心里莫名的焦躁，他能分明感受到怀里躯体的柔软和温暖甜腻的香味，稍微一低下头就能看见丰满的曲线，抑制住自己变色了的思绪，努力让自己平静。

“叮”的一声电梯停在了地下负一层，你终于从这密闭空间中逃生了，用手扇着风企图让面部温度下降。故作镇定的曹承衍清了清嗓子，让你在一旁等他把车开出来

你仅凭穿着单薄衬衫的曹承衍的背影就能感觉到他是个经常健身的人，身型强壮但又不过分，是那种锻炼到好处又极显男性身材的地步，脑海中臆想的画面你不禁感叹他真真是那种穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的人！

呸呸呸，八字还没一撇呢，怎么你就先花痴了？

一辆狂野的越野车停在你面前，曹承衍拉开驾驶位的门走了下来，又不动声色的在你走到副驾驶位时替你打开车门。

这样如此完美绅士，又坐拥一个大集团的帅气男人，居然会轮到要相亲？你坐在车上已经是不知道第几次在心间发出这样的疑问。

双方都没有开口的打算，只有车上放着轻柔舒缓的音乐，空调的温度是刚刚好的，惹得你意识朦胧有了睡意。

“你的话…本来就这么少的吗？”曹承衍开口打破了寂静，你瞬间清醒，才意识到刚刚差点脑袋砸在车窗上了。

“啊…应该不是的吧。”你本是个叽叽喳喳个不停的主儿，但为了在曹承衍心中树立淑女的形象，你只能将真实的自己藏起来。

曹承衍瞥了你一眼，问道：“那没什么好奇的吗？关于我。”

好奇吗？当然好奇。

“为什么会来相亲呢？”

他像是没想到你会问这样的问题，明显脸上的表情僵了僵，而后又立刻恢复了笑脸，你目睹了他表情的变化，以为这个问题他不好答想收回时，他却开口道：“估计是和你一样的情况吧？到了适婚的年龄，父母自然而然就会替你的未来而担忧。”

“像你这么优秀的人，身边自然会有和你一样的人，门当户对…不好吗？”你想了想自己的背景又抬头看了看曹承衍的名表，顿时心里一酸。

然而一向善于看眼色的曹承衍捕捉到你话语里的深刻含义，“上流社会的人们太复杂了，你也许只看到优秀的那一面，却不知道真实的他们会是什么样的，”他顿了顿，“不用这么说，你也是个很优秀的女孩，完全不比她们差。”

咚咚咚，是有人在敲你心门的声音。

“啊…是这样吗？”面对突如其来的夸奖，厚脸皮的你突然不知所措，像无头苍蝇一样找不到东西南北，“那…就谢谢你的夸奖。”

曹承衍听着你认真可爱的语气，笑容满面。

“我只是说出了事实而已，还有一个点，”曹承衍又看了看你，这回，他眼里亮晶晶的，像是揉碎了的星星散落分布一样，应该是只温柔的狐狸，“你今天很漂亮。”

你想知道此刻自己的心电图是不是像挂窗帘那样，反正直到你抵达小区门口，曹承衍和你道别后你都还没回过神来，在你一番洗漱后躺到床上亮开屏幕，看到“新的朋友”那边亮起个小红点，打开了“woodz_dnwm”的个人页面之后，才意识到今天的一切都是真的。

你通过了和曹承衍的好友认证后，他发来一条问你是否平安到家的消息，你和他简单慰问后就各自晚安了。

**02.**

* * *

接下来的好几天里，你投入了公司繁忙的事务之中抽不开身，而身为曹氏总裁的曹承衍估计比你要忙上好几倍，大家各自安好，自那晚后没有更多的交流。

你总觉得那次相亲像是梦一样，要直到你空闲时候打开微信看着他干净利落的回复，才能有实感。

曹承衍的头像是一轮月亮，打开朋友圈后空荡荡的，他估计是个热爱摄像与自然的人，所以以至于那背景图片也都是一片夕阳的天空。

和他的人一样，干净又整洁，温柔又体贴。

你按下了锁屏，还是烦躁于上司委任下来的任务。公司前段时间和曹氏说是要谈合作，但对方三番两次地否决你们的方案，身为组长的你迫不得已地要领着几个核心组员和曹氏的人员当面谈拢。

话说的很简单，但曹氏一向是举着高要求高标准的旗帜。也不知道怎么回事，从出门到此时此刻坐在曹氏会议厅里的你心里仍是揣揣不安。

是因为他在这里吗？

曹氏的对接人来到会议厅后，对你们认为已经是完美无瑕的方案总能指出一些认为不对的地方，你几次压下心里的那口气，与他打着商量。

曹承衍快经过小会议厅时，隐约听见熟悉的声音，但语气坚硬像在争辩着什么一样，他停下匆忙的脚步，一番询问过后，他更加确定那声音的主人是你。

他缓步走到没完全合上的门口，看见身着黑色职业服的你的侧影，头发扎起来露出漂亮白净的后颈线，踩着黑色细高跟，气场全开，与那天相亲时温婉的模样全然相反。

曹承衍听你有条有理的说法，以及如何应对方案里问题的解释，不知道是不是出于对你有滤镜，总觉得从你口中脱出的一字一句都很有道理。

只不过…他转念一想，开口对身边的秘书说：“让他们回去，这次的合作中止。”

正当你以为事情有转机了的时候，一个男人敲了两下门而后径直走了进来，和你面前的曹氏负责人耳语了几句，便离开了。

“小姐，您所说的解决方案，就我个人来看是十分认可的，但…这次的合作不得不中止，劳烦您来一趟了。”

你本是有些灿烂的脸马上黑了下来，身边的组员们呆愣愣地看着他又看看你，气氛凝到极点。

你顺了一口气，努力让自己快爆发的情绪平复下去，换上职业微笑道：“还请问…是哪里还不够完美的吗？”

“不不不，你们的方案很完美，但…这是上面的指令，我们这些做下属的只能服从，您懂我的意思吗？”他托了托眼镜，说的委婉又刻意。

听到上面这两个字，你的眼前突然浮现了曹承衍的面孔，小心翼翼地试探道：“或许是…曹承…曹总吗？”

“小姐，请…回吧。”这样的答复，已经是在隐隐约约地回答你了。

最后的职业素养让情绪濒临爆炸的你礼貌地道谢离开，组员们默默跟在你身后一言不发，他们是头一次见你这样迫切的模样，也是头一次见皮笑肉不笑，脸黑如包公的模样。

回去公司的车上气氛异常的尴尬，仿佛空气中布满着定时炸弹，生怕自己在这种不适时的时候说出的话就是火苗，点燃爆炸后还顺带让你这座火山爆发。

“姐，是曹氏配不上我们。”你瞥眼一看，是公司里和你处得比较好的小员工和你搭话。

你不言，只是频频点头，眼前突然浮起曹承衍的脸，手机捏着文件袋的力度加大了几分，那女员工不知道怎么回事，反倒是见你脸又黑了几分，怕触了你的逆鳞便闭嘴了。

**03.**

* * *

是夜，灯光迷离闪烁搭配着躁动的音乐让你在生活的束缚之下得以喘息，你坐在吧台上，卸下所有的消极情绪，随便点了一杯酒。

当你目光漫无目的地扫荡时，发现不远处的贵宾卡座有个熟悉又陌生的面孔。

霓虹灯闪得你眼睛疼，你反复眨眼再三确认自己没有认错，是曹承衍。

此时此刻的曹承衍，和你第一次见面那样西装革履的他全然相反，白色的衬衫扣子故意地解开了好几扣子，像是想显摆自己结实又硬朗的胸肌，袖子被卷起至小臂处，视野不太清晰，当曹承衍抬手喝酒的时候，似是有什么图案纹在手臂内侧。

另一只手也丝毫没空闲地夹着一只燃着的烟，漫不经心地在嘴边停留片刻后，便是烟雾缭绕，这一动作连贯又干脆，是与白日干练模样不同的，诱惑极大又富有魅力的男人。

曹承衍本是坐在卡座最边角的位置，与那边的莺莺燕燕明显不是一个世界的人，可谁知下一秒，着装性感的美女便投怀送抱来了。

你愤愤地捏紧了玻璃杯，人影晃动中似是对上了曹承衍的眸子，又立刻转移了注意力，一口干了杯子里的酒，怒火攻心，你一口气喘不过嘴角快和调酒师要了杯烈酒。

酒精带来的眩晕感逐渐攀附上你的大脑，顺着喉咙直下胃里的液体火辣辣地一路灼烧，带来绯红和失焦，这种微醺的迷离状态，刺激又享受。

“委屈了？”这声音好像在不远处，你从沉思中找回自己，映入眼的是曹承衍触手可及的温度，估计是上头了，想什么来什么。

“你为什么要否决我们？”捏了捏自己的太阳穴再看过去，朦胧中的曹承衍清晰了几分，应该是真实的他。

他看着握在手里的玻璃杯，“于工，你提出的一系列解决方案都十分完美，但若想要真正的实施，就必定要建立在有庞大经济实力的基础上，但其实……你们公司负债累累，濒临倒闭，完全无法支撑起你的构思。”

听不清…你只感觉到曹承衍叽里咕噜地说了一大堆话，但只能零星捕捉到“完美”、“负债”、“倒闭”几个字眼。

“于私，”你能感受到曹承衍把目光聚焦在你身上，太致命了，那样目的性极强的赤裸像是将你看穿，亮着光，是黑夜里捕食的豹子，“是个很值得的人才，我想让你来曹氏工作。”

“这样的解释，有让你满意吗？”

你还在回味他最后一句话里的深意，就感觉你在曹承衍眼里是个耍赖的小朋友，而他是为了讨小朋友欢心的大人，用谎言来搪塞你。

即便如此，你的面部表情总算是有舒缓了，对于自己的公司，确实有所反感，身为见证着一批又一批新人走的老员工，公司不但没有给你应得的薪酬，反而借着你的身份屡屡加多任务。

不满吗？说实话早就不满了，然而跳槽了又找不到下家。

兴许是见你在沉思，曹承衍敏锐地察觉到此刻气氛略显沉重，“不说工作了，谈谈…你对我的印象？”

你回想到上次相亲的时候总是你在提问曹承衍，便好奇问道：“上次…你难道没什么想问的吗？”

“问什么？你的一切我都了解的清清楚楚了。”

你投向他的眼睛里盛满疑惑，听见曹承衍一声低笑。

“你大概忘了，小时候我因为借居在姨母家而和你成为了邻居，那时你总喜欢黏在我身后叫我承衍哥哥，还说以后要嫁给我，像是小鸟一样一天到晚叽叽喳喳个不停。”

“后来我离开了姨母家出国去巴西了，这次去拜访她时告诉我你还住在这里，估计也是我母亲的意思吧，我们之间的相亲就这样在长辈的撮合下完成了。”

曹承衍是个极其念旧的人，对于那些美好的回忆会用各种方式藏起来，好让自己在压力过大的时候把他们拿出来然后反复地回味，而关于你的那些，便是最好的良药。

他总觉得是缘分，让老天没将你们的姻缘线剪断，反而是让它越延越长。

曹承衍提前从姨母那边收到了你的一些资料，当他看见你个人简介上的照片时，没想到以前那个总喜欢黏在他屁股后口齿不清但又甜甜叫他承衍哥哥的小屁孩，变成了出挑的女人。

他从不相信一见钟情，那样的情愫时是不理智的，是见色起意的，然而规则都在与你见面的第一次被打破。

是一见钟情，是不理智的，甚至是，见色起意的，欲望是燎原之火，一旦被点燃之后便迅速蔓延，无法被浇灭，唯有拥有，才是解药，才会是唯一的出路。

“我知道那天和我相亲的你，不是真正的你？”曹承衍单手支在下颌，然后就这样看着你。

他驰骋职场多年，最拿手的绝技就是透过别人的小动作窥析真实的面貌，曹承衍早就看穿你故意端庄的模样，他只是觉得可爱，也好奇本质大大咧咧的你会怎么演下去，便没有拆穿的想法。

“是因为…我的母亲极其重视我们的相亲，她估计想让我钓个…”你眼神朦胧蕴了水汽，看向他时是极致的诱惑，“金龟婿。”

渴望自由又希望被束缚，性感又清纯，曹承衍心间发痒，他从没有如此渴望去探究一个女人的内心世界。

“我想你成功了。”

豹子准备好了，伏下身子准备向自己窥觑已久的猎物冲过去，渴望又渴望。

“我真的…第一眼看你就对我胃口。”你们的距离不知道在什么时候被拉近，两人带着酒气的吐息快要交织在一起。

荷尔蒙炸弹被你点燃，肾上腺激素飙升。

你轻笑，眼前曹承衍的表情真挚到你发笑，曹承衍闻声，觉得自己男性的尊严受到了打击，他微眯着眼睛，危险发言道：“不信？”

“那不然你试试？”

“试什么？”明知故问。

“试我对你是否真心。”再近一点，再靠近一点，马上就得到了，马上就…属于我了。

“好啊。”

是心甘情愿地，虔诚追随恶魔的天使。

**04.**

* * *

不知道是不是酒精上了头，只觉得脑袋一片混沌，当被曹承衍猛地一下抵在房门处时背后的隐隐钝痛才让你清醒了些许。

“看我。”那应该是恶魔的呼唤，你抬头闻声寻去，他的眼神锐利，像是饥渴难耐的野兽，手所触及你肌肤的地方烫得快着火。

处于黑暗中的你极度紧张，攀在曹承衍肩膀的手用了些力，他毫无预兆地拉近距离，触在你唇上的力度像在试探，轻而柔，若即若离地让此时感官敏感的你心里发痒。

曹承衍见你没有抵抗，便开始贪婪的汲取，舌尖探入，他的吻得和他的人一样，热情又猛烈，来势汹汹让你招架不住地腿软了，曹承衍顺势搂住你的腰，让你整个人贴到他身上。

“所以…”他抬头，喘着气，声音暗哑，“要不要和我试一试，做一些你没尝试过的事情？”

在恶魔的世界里，谁都没有拒绝的权利。曹承衍不等你回答地就直接将你抱起来，径直走了进去放在了床上。

“我默认你的吻就是回应了。”不远处传来窸窸窣窣的声音，当你还想在定位曹承衍的位置时，他却突然伏在你身上，一下又一下地轻轻吻着你的唇。

他不安分的手攀上你极其敏感的腰肢来回抚摸着，唇顺着你的脖子逐渐下游时，你心脏跳动的频率快得不像话，稍稍推开了曹承衍，“我看不清你…”

只听得身上那人停下了动作，笑出了声，“我看得清你就好。”

然后下一秒中周围就亮了起来，还未太能适应光线的你眯了眯眼睛，待一切逐渐清晰后，你才看见了此时衣衫不整的曹承衍像一只蓄势待发的豹子，随时准备冲出去。

这样面面相觑惹得你也尴尬，下一秒便探手摸着开关想把灯关了，当视线再次昏暗，曹承衍的吻密密麻麻地吻在你赤裸的颈脖上。

那劣质的女性香水混杂着烟酒的味道让你很是不舒服，“你的衣服…都是味道。”推搡着他，最后他的衬衫被你使劲一丢不见了影子。

曹承衍触碰你的每一个动作都极其小心翼翼，像是在对待什么稀世珍宝一样。

没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他估计是知道你第一次的性质，动作看起来很老实地做着充分的前戏，可当你明明觉得是时候了，曹承衍却不知道是不是故意的，还在欺负你。

“你是不是…有很多经验？”醋意在温度过高环境下迅速爬升，他听出来你话里的另一层意思了。

曹承衍喘气的声音很大，伴着沉沉的笑声，“但是…是第一次这么温柔。”

他的回答就是潜意识的说是，你不知道怎么听的，反正莫名其妙的火就有想上来的意思，呼吸急促，“我可以了…够了…”

曹承衍瞥了你一眼，逞强的模样也还是有些可爱，“还不可以，我不想让你受伤。”

你又想起今晚贴在他身边的那些性感女郎，气不打一处出，撇撇嘴用激将法想要把眼前男人最原始的欲望激出来。

当曹承衍提枪探入的时候还在观察你的反应，一张小脸苦苦的皱着，知道你还是没太能适应。

可当你见他一直在顾虑你感受却没有想到自己的行为，心脏剧烈的跳动，约莫又是心动的感觉，狠下心咬咬牙惊呼一声，是全部吃入的程度。

“你怎么…”身上的人舒了一口气，咬着后槽牙挤出了这几个字。

你气息不稳，下体被他男性象征撑得满满当当，伴随着强烈的疼痛，“曹承衍，你要是真顾虑着我，就别扭扭捏捏的！”

他挑挑眉，听你发话了便没有想要再抑制着自己兽性的念头，开始缓缓地一进一处，见你牙齿紧咬折磨着下唇，捏了捏你的脸，“别咬疼自己，你叫出来我会更开心的。”

酥麻的感觉一直蔓延至大脑，身体随着曹承衍逐渐加快的动作而抖动着，他把你一把捞起来揉在怀里，听见你嘤咛一声后便传来男人的低笑。

真是…坏透了！

你气不过然后用了力的在曹承衍的后背咬了一口，卖力耕耘的他暗暗骂了声脏话便变本加厉的加快身下的动作。

“曹承衍…你别……太过分！”像是脱离水面快窒息了的鱼在挣扎，脱口而出的字句都是支离破碎的，你攀住曹承衍的手臂抓着他。

“不过分点…你还有力气别的抓我咬我。”又是一串接着一串绯红印记盖在你白皙的颈脖，再到柔软的胸脯，他想要全部标记上，属于自己的标志。

坏透顶了…曹承衍真的坏透顶了！

理智是一根绷得紧紧的弦，在濒临断裂的边缘行走，曹承衍在做着最后的冲刺，伴随着一声低吼后结束了这疯狂的第一次。

冷气里夹杂着情欲糜烂的味道，曹承衍迷恋的吻着你全是汗的脖子，却被你有些不好意思的推开，“带我…去洗澡…“

他不言，粗粗喘着气，“求我。”

你确定自己的耳朵还听得见，疲累地抬眼后与曹承衍四目相对，后者眼里还有残留的欲望，满满地挑衅。

还真是有够无聊的。

手肘抵了曹承衍一下，想要自己下床，谁知脚尖还没碰到地板便是天旋地转，回过神来后才感觉到自己靠着那人汗津津的胸膛。

“你说你…怎么就这么不讲情调呢。”曹承衍倒是怪你来了，“这里没拖鞋，光着脚走容易感冒。”

你不给他好脸色，回想着曹承衍发了疯一样的折磨你，心里有些不爽，直接上手就捂住他的嘴巴，“你废话可真多。”

曹承衍认栽了般没反驳，点点头默认回答，你见他没了和你斗嘴的念头觉得无趣，便不再开口了。

浴室里很快的便被热水的水汽氤氲出一片朦胧，曹承衍把你放进浴缸里后也踏了进来。

“曹承衍…你别占我便宜！”

视线不太清晰，也没看清楚那人的表情，只是感觉到浴缸里原本刚刚好的水在又承载一人后溢了出来。

“虽然我很想…但我还是有分寸的。”

脸被热气蕴红了，虽然朦胧但是在灯光之下能清楚的看见曹承衍一身结实的肌肉线条和蛰伏着的性器，让你脸皮薄的闭上了眼睛。

“我自己来就好…你先出去。”

你胡乱挥着手推着他的胸膛，那人却没有动摇，反倒是一手抓住了你的手腕，“刚才太仓促忘记带套了…我该对你负责到底的。”

怎么就又提起这茬了…你有些头大。

“所以听我的话，你闭着眼休息就好，剩下的交给我。”曹承衍话音落下后便扶着你靠在他肩膀上，下一秒就感觉到他手指的侵入，让你害臊地抬不起头来。

“会疼吗？”他语气太认真了。

“怎么不说话？”你抓住曹承衍手臂上的那棵椰子树出气。

“你闭嘴…”

他笑了笑，停住了手上的动作贴在你的耳后，“不然…不弄出来也行，你给我生个孩子？”你瞬间机灵，气急败坏地又朝曹承衍的后颈咬了过去，他还在笑。

之后曹承衍的拂过你身上每一处的力度都极其轻柔，意识逐渐迷离，昏昏欲睡。

出了浴室后接触房间内冷气的你在曹承衍怀里缩了缩，好像隐约听他叫你抬左手抬右手的声音，给你穿上衣服后便用被子把你裹了起来。

床边突然下陷了一块，曹承衍一双手环住你的腰肢霸道的把你拉进他的怀里，一同踏入梦境的路径。

  
**05.**

* * *

半夜里你睡得很不踏实，混混沌沌地醒来后第一次感受到全身如此的酸痛，看向被拉上纱帘的窗还是一片黑，约莫自己没睡多久。

腰肢上一双手把你箍得紧紧的，像是怕你跑了一样，略感不适地拉了拉曹承衍的手想下床，却听得背后翻身与被子摩擦的声音。

“热？”你没想到曹承衍睡眠这么浅，只听得耳畔他起床时略显沙哑的嗓音，脸颊突然有点烫。

他不知道从哪里捞来空调遥控器，滴滴滴几声冷风便吹了出来，让本来想下床的你打掉了念头回到被窝里。

“睡不着？”尾调上扬，略显迷人。

你翻转过身子，发现曹承衍贴心地开了床头的那盏小灯，在温暖的鹅黄色灯光下，你见他赤裸着的上半身斑驳地都是些暧昧的红印，颈脖上一排新鲜的牙印，肩膀上几道抓痕。

曹承衍见你眼神迷离，起了逗你的心思，倒是毫不在意地把被子向下拉了拉，让你看到他完整的上半身。

刚才处于黑暗状态中，你没能清晰看见曹承衍身上的纹身，但此刻他上半身大小不一的纹身还是给了些视觉冲击，特别是左腹上的那把枪。

曹承衍见你想要上手却犹豫的动作，挑眉一笑，“想摸？”末了干脆一把拉过你的手附在上面。

枪支纹得很是逼真，掌心里曹承衍的体温也很是逼真。

“我母亲把我丢在巴西，为了让自己不受欺负，我学着别人纹身。”云淡风清地语调听不出什么情绪。

曹承衍的身材在你眼里是恰当，不是让你看了会起不适反应的过分肌肉，而是刚好又线条分明的程度。

“很疼吧？”那些纹身密密麻麻的，让你看了不禁抖了抖。

曹承衍听你这样关心他的话，饶是心情像坐上了云霄飞车，撇撇嘴没什么感情地答道：“比起那些人的拳头，这点不算什么。”

你突然没了话，他倒是颇有兴趣的寻着你的脸“心疼？”

“你想多了。”你没什么力道地一掌拍在曹承衍的脸上，若即若离的温度让眼前的男人心间痒痒，长手一捞把你塞进自己的怀里。

可你并不是什么安分的主儿，被那人锁在怀里仍然不太老实，一个劲地想要爬起身来，“曹承衍，你背后是不是也有一个？”

只隔着你一件薄薄的T恤，曹承衍能明显感受到柔软抵着他臂膀的温度，眼前仿佛又是刚才香艳的场面，本是在沉睡的龙像是有起身的兆头。

真是…要命。

“是面镜子啊。”扒拉到自己想要的你自言自语地说着，有些凉的掌心像蛇一样滑过曹承衍的后背，又顺着他的手臂溜到他体温过高左腹枪支上，然后停住了游走。

“喜欢？”他压着嗓音，见你有些迷恋的模样，禁不住笑了出来。

你笑嘻嘻地点点头，狗屁似的贴在曹承衍的话里，软糯的语气像在撒娇，“我也想纹一个。”

“不可以哦。”决绝到令你难过。

“为什么？”

他一下环你在怀里，恋恋不舍地捏捏你左腰肢的肉，声音暗哑的可怕，“因为你是女孩子。”

“这是什么理由？”

曹承衍见你咄咄逼人的样子和刚才勾人的模样形成鲜明对比，觉得有些有趣，便应付地丢了个理由给你，“纹身太痛，你受不住的。”

“你哪知道？”他语音一落下，你便从曹承衍怀里探出脑袋，不满的像只鼓起气的河豚。

曹承衍一下子翻身把你压在身下，被子顺着他的动作掉了一半在地上，你这才发现他只穿了条内裤。

“那不然再试一试？”那温度极具上升的枪支已经明显上了膛，贴在你大腿根是蓄势待发的模样，他的手灵敏地溜进你衣服里，在柔软的肚子和腰肢极其暧昧的抚摸着，见你怕痒的闪躲，也还是想让你尝尝他刚才同样的痛苦。

估计是曹承衍太过于认真，也是他那种与身俱来的气场压迫着你明显耸了下来，你抓住他捏着你衣服下摆的手止住他想要脱你衣服的动作，抬眼娇嗔地看他一眼，“我…冷！”

曹承衍见你像只害怕被人欺负的兔子模样，清楚你话里不想要的意思，也便停了手，却还是居高临下地把你禁锢在他的双臂之中。

“信了吗？”

你不解地向他发出问号，“？”

“我从第一眼就看你对我胃口。”曹承衍语毕后看你的眼神暗了暗，名为欲望的烈火有重燃的兆头。

他俯下身子向你靠近，喃喃自语，声音好听到让你着了魔，一时忘了反抗，“眼睛…鼻子…”曹承衍的吻细细地从额头一路吻下来，一呼一吸打在你的脸颊上，痒痒的。

“还有嘴巴。”迷情地吻若即若离地停在你的唇上，曹承衍只是蜻蜓点水一下，却让你感到不满地拉下他的脖子寻着他的唇，然后便是沉醉于如此唇齿之间碰撞的诱惑。

那把抵在你大腿根的温度极速上升的枪支有逐渐靠近想法，像是想要捕猎什么一样，朝着毫无阻碍的森林探去。

“如果你在担心我的私生活，我可以每天二十四小时和你报道，”曹承衍见你双颊逐渐晕染上淡粉色，笑出声来，“信不过的话，视频我会更满意。”

他比刚才第一次更加温柔地一吻一吻烙在你那些没被吻红的肌肤上，遇到那些紫红色的痕迹便是用舌尖舔舐过去，惹得你低低地惊呼一声，像奶猫那样的。

曹承衍支起身体，见你咬住手臂的那块肉有些心疼，“乖听话，别咬疼你自己，叫出来我更喜欢。”他捏捏你的脸颊肉，顺利地把小臂从你嘴里救了出来。

他突然想起你刚才把满是烟味的衣服丢得远远的举动，“如果你…不喜欢我吸烟，喝酒，甚至是泡夜店，我都能改，”吻隔着有些透的衣物落在丰满上，“前提是你要替我充实漫长的夜生活。”

“如果你担心我的纹身会让人看的不舒服，那我永远遮住。”

“衬衫遮不住的地方我不会纹，手，脖子。”

曹承衍被情色冲昏了头脑，才想起来背后那处你刚才一个劲扒拉着的那面镜子，无奈的笑笑，“当然我的脖子已经有了纹身。”又在给自己找开脱一样，“但衬衫的领子完全可以遮住的。”

“为什么…要说这些？”你虽然脑袋晕晕乎乎的，当时精神还是在线的，但是手还是诚实攀住了曹承衍。

他见你迷迷糊糊的样子不应景地揉揉你的脑袋，轻笑着的声音，真的好喜欢。

  
曹承衍想起你在酒吧时微微泛红的眼角和委屈巴巴的语气，心里不太是滋味。

当你问起为什么拒绝时，那一大堆的解释全部都是假的，其实原因就只有一个，曹承衍就只是占有欲极强地想让你在他身边，而不是在别人那里忍气吞声。

“听我的，来我曹氏上班，你绝对不会有向人低声下气的机会，”曹承衍又在骗你了，可是…又莫名其妙的想要答应他，“当然除了我。”

“有些醉了。”身上的衣服不知道什么时候被狡猾的曹承衍扒掉了。

听你开口，认真耕耘的曹承衍突然抬头，在你唇角留下一个记号，以为你不相信他。

“我没有醉，刚刚说的也都是肺腑之言，”他拉过你的手和你十指紧扣着，“明天就去见家长吧？”

他认真时会着急时的模样让你又心动了，学着曹承衍刚刚摸你脑袋的动作，呼噜着他的头发，“是我，有些醉了。”

“曹承衍。”你又叫他，眼前的人抬起头来，鹅黄色的暖光把曹承衍笼罩，让他此时的眼神变得更加的柔情似水，让你心甘情愿地溺死。

“如果我答应你，你能不能也答应我，让我也纹身？”

他挑挑眉，没想到你还在执着这个话题，你见曹承衍没有急着反驳你，倒是在等你的下文。

“我想纹一个你。”  
“在胸口。”

明知是一个随时会爆炸的炮弹，可就仅仅因为它裹上了一层骗人的糖衣，便爱不释手，甘愿承受吞下它所带了的一切伤害。

因为疯了吧，因为已经着迷了。

试一试吧，我觉得…你一定会和我一样，对这颗糖衣炮弹，爱不释手。


End file.
